Quitarle la vista de encima es…más complicado
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Este Fanfic es un "Rikasa". Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama. Espero que los lectores me disculpen si me salgo –Demasiado- del contexto de los personajes, intentare resguardar su esencia y personalidad todo lo que pueda, pero, hace años que no escribo fanfics… Espero sus comentarios
1. Cap 1 Como dormir puede ser una tortura

Lo admitiese o no, que aquella mujer, precisamente ella, rechazara sus órdenes, hacía que la sangre del menudo pelinegro hirviera.

-¡Ackerman!- Estalló, gritando una única vez para detenerla, aunque, fuese en vano. En su consciencia, había algo diciéndole que solo estaba siendo algo…sobreprotector. Sin embargo, se decía que aquello era ridículo, que solo se preocupaba por la baja que sería para la humanidad la muerte de la muchacha…aunque fuese mentira. Su "drama" había sido en vano; la azabache yacía triunfante sobre el último titán del perímetro, uno de 16 metros, ya que, a pesar de su intento de detenerla, el capitán había "bailado" junto a ella, llevando a cabo el exterminio de los titanes que habitaban la parte boscosa más cercana a la muralla Rose. El proyecto para recuperar María seguía en pie, y por ende, residían en esta, en el lindero exterior de Rose.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero, vi la oportunidad y…-Comenzó la ojiplata, aunque parecía dolerle la disculpa, como si se estuviese humillando.

-Ackerman-Gruño Rivaille, con helada sequedad, y a pesar de que Mikasa lo superaba en estatura, pareció encogerse ante la reprimenda, al menos un poco-Desobedeció deliberamente mis órdenes, y puso en riesgo su vida. Recibirá una sanción por ello; la veré mañana, al mediodía, en el departamento del segundo piso, ala oeste-Aclaro, a pesar de que el aburrimiento marcaba su rostro, debía ser especifico con la soldado, para poder _castigarle_ si no se presentaba. El hombre se acercó a su caballo, con una mueca de asco en el rostro, debido a la sangre de titán que se evaporaba de su ropa, y las manos, causándole un calor desagradable, además de la sensación de estar pegajoso, sucio, por lo cual comenzó a limpiarse con un pañuelo que había sacado del interior de su ropa, impoluto, para luego montar en el animal, cabalgando en dirección al castillo, ya que el atardecer daba por concluida la misión. Mikasa, por su parte, gruñía en su fuero interno, teniendo que tragarse los improperios contra el enano, sus deseos de desobedecerlo. Al llegar a la residencia, que le servía de hogar, o algo parecido, cenó, se dio un baño rápido, y después se dejó caer, rendida, en su lecho. Al día siguiente, tendría que vérselas con un bajito gruñón inexpresivo. Y por alguna razón, al recordarlo, su rostro imito el color de una amapola. Un brusco zarandeo la saco de su sueño, uno realmente extraño, donde un rostro de pálido labios, y orbes de oscura tonalidad glauca, estaba a punto de besarla.

-¡Despierta, Ackerman!-Ordeno el "hombre de sus sueños", en el sentido más literal de la oración, dejando de lado la cursilería-Está más cerca de la hora del almuerzo que del desayuno, soldado-Comunico, de manera tan "a modo de reprimenda", que hacía valer poco que fuese una "Indirecta"... También parecía un poco, enojado.

-¡Señor!-Exclamo la joven, prácticamente saltando fuera del camastro, dándose cuenta, un poco tarde, de que su figura apenas si estaba cubierta por un camisón holgado, que exhibía el nacimiento de sus senos, al igual que sus piernas. Los tomates se quedaban corto ante la tonalidad que adquirió el semblante de la morena. En algo similar a la sorpresa, Rivaille enarco una ceja, intentando, a duras penas, no dejar que su mirada se perdiese en los contornos del cuerpo de la fémina, echándole una que otra miradita, por qué no. Mikasa estaba desconcertada, se trataba de responsable, puntual, no de una dormilona cualquiera, como para deja pasar su hora de despertar de manera tan boba. Quizá no había querido despertar de aquel sueño, por incoherente que fuese…

-Cinco minutos-Aclaró, abandonando la habitación, para dejar que la muchacha se cambiara, a su pesar, ya que la tela del "intento de pijama" que llevaba, aunque fuese sencilla, era especialmente suave-Y su habitación es un completo basurero, soldado-Comentó, de espaldas, ocultando de su "acompañante" una diminuta sonrisa burlona; en parte, por su obsesión por la limpieza, y la otra, para molestarla un poco.

Cuando el hombre se retiró, la joven pudo respirar en paz, ya que había estado en el frenético intento de cubrirse, para la burla del contrario, y en el proceso, tirar al suelo un par de cosas, como su almohada-Me vengaré-Se quejó, infantilmente, procediendo a cambiar la única prenda, de color crema, que la aislaba de las desnudez, aparte de su ropa interior, por su vestimenta usual, limpia, sin tomarse la molestia de llevar a cuestas el equipo tridimensional, aunque tuviese ganas de quitarle la cabeza de tajo, a su capitán. O tal vez, él podría hacer que su rostro brillará con sangre, sin necesidad de hacerle la más mínima herida; aquello de sonrojarse por él, era una tontería.

.=.=.=.=.

¿Les ha gustado? Tan solo es el primer cap, el segundo, lo publicaré apenas lo tenga listo. Y para aclarar, y que no crean que abandonaré el fanfic, esto lo estoy asegurando el 22/08/2014. Me haría de verdad, muy feliz, que comentarán respecto a que les ha parecido. Mejor aún ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! ¡Esperen con ansías en siguiente cap!


	2. Cap 2 No olvidará lo que ha visto

¡Primero que nada, ya que, en la entera sinceridad, si nadie leyera este fanfic, estaría relegado al olvido, oculto, o quizá peor, en un texto de Word! Así que, ustedes van primero. Me emocione muchísimo al ver que, con tan poco tiempo de vida, y a pesar de que pensé que me iba a ir del asco escribiendo sobre ellos dos, aparte de que lo hice primero a cuaderno (cosa que no hacía hace años) y luego transcribiendo; en fin, con tan poco tiempo de vida, tanta gente ojeara y le gustará el fanfic. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón 3

#DanishCheese: ¡Ver tu comentario me hizo saltar de la alegría! Para empezar, porque pensé que había metido terriblemente la pata teniendo la determinación de publicar algo sobre estos dos (Es que, los emparejo hasta en sueños, please) [?] ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar! Intentaré que disfrutes cada línea del fic hasta que sea concluido~

# Loca Biónica: Sonará raro, pero, tu nombre me recordó a eso de: "Poderes de los gemelos fantásticos ¡actívense!" Soy algo idiota, si xD. ¡Me hace supáh feliz que te haya divertido! La verdad, me han inspirado a publicar el segundo cap, gracias.

¡También, muchísimas gracias a las personas que, sin comentar, dieron su apoyo a través de un "click"! ¡Y quien lo hizo y comento, sabe que tiene mi amor! TIERNA ORFELINA, arrios18, Uzuki Yu-Chan~

¡Sin más preámbulo, disfruten! –Y azótenme, si les parece un asco- [?]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuerpo, en el vago intento de desperezarse, o quizá evadirse de su "regaño no tan matutino". La habitación estaba vacía, ya que era la única que se había pegado como idiota al colchón, y probablemente todos estaban entrenando, o esperando el almuerzo. A cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más estúpida. Quien sabe, tal vez si tardaba un poco más, el pelinegro volviera por ella, y la llevara jalada del cabello a recibir su sermón…Aunque no fuera superior de muchas palabras. Aquello sería, realmente, humillante, y prefería ahorrárselo. Con paso ligero, pero, no por ello apresurado, se encamino

_-Tarde_-Comunico el hombre, helándole la sangre a la azabache, que apenas si había empujado la puerta. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? ¿Y si no resultaba serlo? ¿Acaso…? , se sentía como si se estuviese acercando a la entrada del infierno, con la frente en alto, al menos. Al entrar, deslizándose por el estrecho espacio que había dejado entre la puerta de madera, y el marco, ya que el solo hecho de abrir la puerta de par en par sería más que suficiente para que el contrario no le quitase la vista de encima. Como si fuese goma de mascar, una vez que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejo que estas, prácticamente, se fusionaran con el objeto, en el vago intento de no tener que acercarse demasiado al menudo pelinegro; aquello la tentaría, demasiado, a golpearlo.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió la muchacha, demostrando más voluntad sus palabras que su cuerpo, que se mantenía inmóvil, en su posición. Solo había un problema; de aquella forma, no podría huir y dejar al capitán hablando solo, y aunque fuese tentador, no era lo mejor.

-¿Por qué ignoro mis órdenes, soldado?-Comenzó, moviéndose apenas de su posición, acercándose con lentitud al lugar donde se encontraba la morena. El ambiente, tenso, por no decir que casi aterrador, sofocaba lentamente a la fémina; hubiese sido más simple que le soltara el "regaño" en el campo de batalla, y no en un lugar tan…cerrado-No eran necesarias-Aclaro, sin dudar un segundo, ni moverse de su posición.

_Uy._

Si las cosas no podían ponerse peor, había metido la pata quince metros por debajo del inframundo. Su "acompañante" no era hombre, ni de palabras, ni de paciencia-¿No?-Continuo, plantándose a menos de un metro de la fémina, la cual, casi podía sentir las chispitas de ira de parte del pequeño _duend_…quería decir, soldado.

-En caso de que de verdad hubiese habido más peligro del normal, al menos hubiese puesto más seriedad en detenerme ¿No?-Para darle determinación a sus palabras, se alejó de la puerta, acortando la distancia entre ambos, teniendo cierta satisfacción en poder llevarle un par de centímetros-_Como la última vez…_-Esto último, fue dicho como un pensamiento en voz alta, apenas si había pasado de ser un murmullo, pero, para su pesar, tenía claro que su superior le había escuchado-¿O no tenía suficiente habilidad para hacerlo?-La muchacha sentía como una especie de lodo eterno la hundiese. Pero, no podía dar marchas atrás, aunque estuviese cuestionando al hombre; intentaría, sea como fuese, que el mismo admitiese que había intentado detenerla sin razones clara.

-¿Pone en duda mis mandatos por no ir a "_salvarla_"? ¿Es acaso un reto, _Ackerman_?-Pronuncio su apellido de manera ácida, enarcando una ceja, extendiendo uno de sus brazos para jalar la muñeca de la menor, sin muchas dificultades, ya que, aunque lo había hecho "con suavidad", no dejaba de ser firme. Por su parte, a la joven le sorprendió el tacto, que había estado evitando, al igual que su deseo de plantarle un puñetazo en su carita de niño arrogante; la sacaba de quicio. Por el tirón, notó que su espalda impactaba, de una manera apenas dolorosa, contra la pared que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta; eso no quitaba que el golpe, y lo desubicado de la situación, la aturdiese. Su existencia ardió, y se congelo, al mismo tiempo, al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo del contrario, más de la que hubiese esperado en toda su vida. Se creyó encoger, intentando escapar por cualquier agujero que le fuese posible, pero, no hallaba ninguno entre los brazos de Rivaille, o la apretada situación en la que la había metido. Sintiéndose separada del suelo, se odio a si misma por tener que aferrarse al cuello masculino para no precipitarse; aquello _**no**_ estaba pasando, para empezar, porque no recordaba que el capitán tuviera el más mínimo interés en ella, a no ser que se tratara de su estilo para luchar.

Apenas si respiraba, ya que la situación le era de lo más vergonzosa. Considerado que, había enroscado sus piernas en torno a la cintura de _su opresor_, como un koala negándose a liberar el más preciado eucalipto. Debido a que dejaba de respirar a ratos, había terminado hiperventilado; lo cual, resulto un desastre cuando sus húmedos labios, abiertos en busca de aire, se vieron bloqueados por otro par, que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. En un principio, se imaginó la manera perfecta de golpearlo para que quedase inconsciente, pero sus manos, estaban "ocupadas", aferrándose al cuello del mayor ¿Acaso estaba correspondiendo el beso? Probablemente, porque, a pesar de estar necesitada de aire, estaba dejando que el hombre se deleitara en jugar con sus labios, y aunque le asfixiara el orgullo admitirlo, también ella disfrutaba. Pero, no podía dejar aquel abuso en vano, y dedico su fuerza a hacer que sus uñas se hundieran en la piel del masculino cuello, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre humedecerle los dedos. Escuchó claramente como el hombre chasqueaba la lengua, dejando de besarla, dedicándole una mirada que podía catalogarse de enfurruñada, pero, la muchacha estaba ocupada intentando no dirigirle la mirada, insistiendo en sus inútiles intentos de apartarlo, o al menos, que no notase que sentía las mejillas arder.

Una de las manos del azabache soltar los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba la fémina, ya que, este no ponía gran esfuerzo en sujetarla; quisiese o no admitirlo, entre ella, y la pared, hacían prácticamente todo el trabajo, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de llevar su peso a cuestas. Y luego, una pequeña mordida en el cuello, que, quisiese o no, la hizo estremecer, ahogando un gemido en el fondo de su garganta, sonando como un ronroneo para el mayor. Su pálida piel se marcaba por donde quiera que presionaran los dientes del hombre, hasta que este se aventuró al nacimiento de sus senos; y había dos cosas que se debatían en su interior, dejarlo seguir, o mandarlo al infierno, de la manera más cruenta posible. Lamentablemente, no se iría solo; y el sonido de la puerta al abrir, se lo comunico.

-Señor, el comandante Smith le pide que…-Para ser nada menos que una paloma mensajera, la quijada del castaño descendió hasta el infinito. Y es que Jean nunca esperó ver a Mikasa en tales condiciones, y mucho menos con el capitán; para empezar, porque lo creía asexual, o algo, y por otra parte, porque, para su desgracia, la muchacha únicamente mostraba interés en Eren-¡Lamento interrumpir!-Exploto, jalando la puerta con una fuerza que hubiese derribado el castillo entero, huyendo del lugar como si hubiese visto al mismísimo infierno. La joven se sentía abochornada, no obstante, la palabra se quedaba corta; aprovechando la distracción del contrario, se zafó de su agarre, cayendo al suelo. Por alguna razón, no intento detenerla, y esta se alejó todo lo que pudo, con la bufanda de Eren en la mano, hasta que pudo refugiarse en su habitación. Mientras se arreglaba la ropa, deslizo los dedos por encima de las pequeñas marcas que había dejado sobre ella el mayor; no dolían, pero, el solo recordar cómo habían terminado allí, la enardecía, en lo que ella consideraba simple ira.

_"__Mamá ¿Cómo vienen los bebés al mundo?"_

Ante ese solo recuerdo, su rostro se encendió, apresurándose a cubrir las marcas en su cuello con la bufanda que le había obsequiado su hermano Lo mataría, apenas volviera a cruzarse con él, se aseguraría que fuera su último aliento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Y…? ¿He ido muy deprisa? ¿Ha quedado muy largo? ¿Me salí demasiado del contexto de los personajes? ¡Lo siento si es lo primero, o lo último! Pero, tenía fijo en la mente algo que hiciera que Mikasa aumentará los conceptos negativos que tiene la jovencita sobre Rivaille, y pues~ ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y si no, pueden golpearme u_ú


	3. Cap 3 El resentimiento, es más que odio

Habían pasado semanas, más bien, faltaban solo tres días, para que se cumpliera el mes que la muchacha llevaba evitando a Rivaille; continuaban saliendo a cazar titanes juntos, claro, pero con el resto del escuadrón, y prácticamente le había quitado el habla. El azabache no era hombre de muchas palabras, así que no parecía haber problema.

O quizá se había dado cuenta de que su metida de pata había sido tan colosal como el titán que años atrás había dado acceso desde Shiganshina a María, causando la muerte de los padres de Eren, su "hermano". Nunca se sabía en qué pensaba el moreno; después de todo, había cortado el escaso trato que mantenía con él, por _aprovecharse_, de ella, luego de que actuase de la forma que las personas solían catalogar a los ebrios, no obstante, a su parecer, el sargento no le tenía gran apego al alcohol. Continuaba detallándolo al verlo luchar, de la manera tan particular que tenía para hacerlo, excusándose consigo misma, al menos en dicho aspecto, diciéndose que era una manera "silenciosa" de mejorar sus propios movimientos. Sus proyectos para matarlo, o al menos, herirlo de gravedad, se habían ido por el drenaje; no quería verlo fuera del campo de batalla, y mucho menos hablarle… o _tocarlo_. Como el mes agonizaba, los habitantes del castillo tenían sobre sus cabezas el día de la limpieza exhaustiva del recinto, y de una u otra forma, no veía solución para no toparse con Rivaille, ya que él, en persona, se aseguraba de que el lugar quedase _impoluto_. Eren, por su parte, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, por no decir, que tal vez, cuando podía, evitaba su compañía; la verdad era que, al tratarse del conejillo de indias de Hanji Zoe, vivía bajo el _"yugo" _de sus experimentos. Esto se lo había comunicado el mismísimo capitán, al verla escudriñar en las habitaciones que estaban siendo "desinfectadas", el día de la _purificación_.

-Gracias…-Repuso, con un _desgraciado_ en la mente, y en la punta de la lengua, al darse cuenta de que su búsqueda era en vano. A la semana del incidente, las marcas que había dejado sobre su piel había desaparecido; Jean no parecía haber dicho nada respecto a la incómoda situación en la que los había encontrado, así que, al menos en esos puntos, no quedaba evidencia de lo que había pasado, a excepción de recuerdos, y aunque esta no lo supiera, los de Rivaille. Este, por su parte, hacía y supervisaba la limpieza, siendo, no solo un torbellino mortal para los titanes, sino también para la suciedad. Entre fregar y pulir, intentaba sacar de su mente a cierta muchacha pelinegra. Había un par de cosas de las que no se arrepentía, de las que si lo hacía, y aquellas que lo intrigaban. A pesar de que suponer, que las pequeñas manchas que había dejado en la soldado, habían desaparecido, los rasguños de Mikasa ardieron durante más tiempo del que esperaba; aunque, siendo sincero, se había preparado para recibir una de las peores palizas de su vida, no para algunos arañazos, que pudieron ser superficiales, de no ser por la longitud de las uñas de su "agresora", o viceversa.

Abandonando la habitación que había dejado como "tacitas de plata", anduvo con su pinta de _cinderella_, más cubierta y sin vestido, hasta la habitación contigua, encontrándose, sin preverlo, a cierta fémina que creía más "temperamental", o quizá la había pillado con la guardia baja. Con tan solo echar una mirada. Pudo adivinar que acababa de llegar al baño de aquel piso. Sobre el lavabo, podía vislumbrarse una pálida camisa de botones y calcetines. Dentro de la bañera, se encontraba fregando la morena, con el rostro brillante por el sudor, y el cabello adherido a este. Con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, y el torso cubierto por una camiseta de color gris, a juego con sus ojos, que solo llegaba hasta el final de sus costillas, remarcando su figura; debía de tener un odio muy intenso hacia el objeto de metal, ya que le murmuraba toda clase de improperios, entre dientes. Levanto la mirada, sintiéndose observaba, sin embargo, para ese momento, el capitán ya había desaparecido, en busca de una habitación para desinfectar. Antes de que pasara una hora, la joven estaba plantada en la entrada del tocador, celebrando su triunfo en silencio, hasta que una voz, carente de emoción, justo en su oído, le erizo la piel, como si estar mojada y con espuma encima no fuese suficiente.

-Allá, hay una mancha-Indico, refiriéndose a un punto negro diminuto, ubicado a los pies del lavabo. Como pudo, la azabache se tragó su "límpiela usted" y se alejó de la cercanía del mayor, con el ceño levemente fruncido, escuchando, mientras estaba arrodillada limpiando "la impureza", al parecer, recibiendo el informe de su trabajo; el hombre no era de esas personas que limpiaba las faltas de otro, se las comunicaba con sequedad.

-El resto de las habitaciones, que supongo ha limpiado, están decentes-Comunico, recibiendo un sonido silencioso de parte de la garganta de su "oyente", un muy elocuente _"uh"_ no articulado-A excepción de las telarañas bajo las estanterías de la biblioteca-Concluyo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la morena chasqueo la lengua, poniéndose de pie. Por toda felicitación, el hombre se retiró del lugar; por quien sabe que fuerza maligna, la azabache se fijó en la espalda de su superior, más específicamente, su nunca, hallando, en esta, parte de las pálidas cicatrices que habían dejado allí sus manos, recordándole, casi con saña, que el suceso ocurrido hacía casi un mes, no había sido la continuación de su inexplicable sueño. En un suspiro, dirigido a la nada, tomo su ropa, encaminándose al lugar que el _duendecillo sin calderos de oro, _le había indicado, tachándolo de imperfecto. Como si fuese un llamado de otra dimensión, apenas hubo terminado, con aquello, una voz femenina llego a sus oídos.

-¡Mikasa!-Llamó, entre jadeos cortos, la mujer en cuestión, tomándose la libertad de usar su nombre de pila-¡Nos piden que vayamos a entrenar!-Aviso, sin tomarse el tiempo de recuperar el aliento, soltando una sarta de incoherencias, apenas entendibles, volviendo al lugar del que había venido, en carrera. Con cierta extrañeza, ya que no era el mejor momento para entrenar, ya que tenía la ropa húmeda, siguió los pasos de la muchacha, a paso más sensato, hasta hallarse en el "patio" del castillo. Por instinto, busco al sargento con la mirada.

-Que se traerá entre manos ese enano-Murmuro la azabache, al visualizarlo, asegurándose de no ser escuchada. Sin embargo, por su expresión, más aterradora de lo normal, supo que aquello no era cosa suya; era obvio que, al igual que ella, estaba más interesado en cambiarse de ropa, plagada de residuos de polvo y jabón. Hanji, la culpable de todo, comenzó una cháchara a la cual no le presto mucha atención, aunque no era que la ignorara abiertamente, se divertía en la manera tan infantil que tenía Rivaille de desviar la mirada, y poner los ojos en blanco, como un niño malcriado. Sin embargo, cuando este le devolvió la "atención", no dejo de observarlo, hasta que sintió unos golpecitos apremiantes en la espalda, de parte de Zoe.

-Ve a darle una paliza a nuestro _pequeño _sargento, Mikasa-Insistió, dándole ligeros empujoncitos, antes de ir en busca del azabache, jalándolo, con mucha menos delicadeza, hasta la posición de la ojiplata. Esta, inmediatamente, intento reunir toda la información que tenía respecto a que se había perdido, en la cual, había múltiples vacíos silábicos.

_ "Blabláh, entrenamiento, bláh combate, cuerpo a cuerpo, bláh, reforzar habilidades bláh y lazos "_

Tan pronto como había llegado la excéntrica castaña, desapareció, probablemente a reunir más datos sobre los titanes, o quién sabe qué. ¿Pelear con Levi? Llevaba semanas queriendo golpearlo, pero ¿Con tanta gente alrededor, mirándolos sin disimulo? Sabía que les prestaban más atención de la _necesaria_, después de todo, ansiaban ver combatir a _los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad._

**-.-.-…..-…-…**

¿Les ha gustado? Me ha quedado un poco seco, quizá ;A; Quería llenar esta cosa de cursilería, pero decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo (En parte influyo, que estuviera escuchando _"Que soy yo, para ti"_ de Hombres G) Soy muy cursi.

Si les ha gustado, pueden dejármelo saber en sus comentarios, los cuales se pueden dejar hasta sin cuenta en fanfiction~ ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!


	4. Cap 4 Mejor que una disculpa

Si hubiese habido césped en aquel lugar, seguramente habría quedado tan destrozado como el primer chupete que se le compra a un niño. Sobre la agitada polvareda, que se resistía a tranquilizarse, en vano, descansaban dos menudas figuras, una más que la otra, extrañamente cerca, en el intento de regular su respiración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al comenzar el enfrentamiento, más tarde de lo que habían esperado, la superficie del suelo yacía calma; aunque las personas se tomaban "enserio" la práctica, eso no quería decir que no estuviesen exhaustos. Sin mucha parsimonia, la pelinegra hizo crujir los huesos de sus nudillos, a dúo con los de la espalda. No estaba precisamente conforme con aquella "oportunidad legal" de golpear a Rivaille, pero, no había mucho que hacer al respecto; su superior estaría en la libertad total de tildarla de cobarde, y no quería que pudiera hacerlo a sus anchas, solo porque quería partirle la cara, en privado. Aunque no quisiese verlo, con o sin público. Además, el azabache tenía pinta de querer exterminar a una especie entera, por retenerlo allí. Y para desgracia de la humanidad, no había titanes lo suficientemente cerca como para que este descargase su molestia. Al principio, tenía en mente lanzarse sobre él, sin previo aviso, no obstante, las posibilidades de que la esquivara, o se tomará su bestialidad para usarla en su contra, no eran nada tentadoras. Se le antojaba luchar tal y como estaba realizando la limpieza anteriormente, pero aquello requería que se sacase más prendas de ropa de las que "debería", y no confiaba demasiado en la actitud que tomaría su público, o su contrincante. Por seguridad, al menos se había quitado la bufanda de Eren, ya que sería perfecta para estrangularla, o jalarla. Se posiciono con los brazos frente al pecho, y las manos, cerradas en puños, al mismo nivel que sus mejillas. Por la falta de movimiento agresivo que había por parte de su _pequeño_ adversario, supuso que tendría que hacer ella el primer movimiento… Pero, no le convencía hacerlo.

Con agilidad, cambio de posición hasta uno de los flancos de Levi, lanzándole un puñetazo a la sien, lo más cerca del oído posible, sin embargo, como esperaba, su puño acarició el aire, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el mayor le había propinado una patada en la pierna izquierda, con la intención de tirarla al suelo; se mantuvo en pie, pero el agudo dolor que se extendió por la extremidad, fue como de miles de agujas hundiéndose sin piedad en su piel. No entendía que poder sobrenatural poseía para sacarla de quicio con tal rapidez; dándose la vuelta, con una tenue torpeza a cuestas, volvió a atacar a Rivaille, el cual logro evitar el golpe por suerte, que volvía a ir a su rostro, no obstante, la distracción por detener el ataque le hizo ganarse una patada directo en la cintura. El impacto de los huesos le dolió a ambos, e incluso a los que no estaban metidos en la batalla, que se habían apartado por "seguridad"; como pudo, el hombre tomo la pierna de la mocosa, que le había ocasionado el daño, y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo. Le dolió el cuerpo desde donde la espalda pierde su nombre, hasta el cuello, cuando se puso de pie.

Lograr levantarse fue un infierno, y moverse, más aun, pero no dejaría que aquello terminase así; su superior no la había subestimado, continuaba en guardia, atento a sus ataques. No obstante, mientras más rápido se acabase aquello, mejor. Tomo la iniciativa de atacar a la temblorosa muchacha, que lo evito prácticamente resbalando; a pesar de que los movimientos del soldado eran cerrados, le dio la posibilidad a la fémina de hundir los nudillos, con toda la fuerza que tenía, de un solo golpe, entre los omoplatos, causando una especie de ulúlelos entre los "espectadores", estremeciéndose ante la saña que se había puesto en el ataque, causando incluso una onda de sonido seca, como la de una palma chocar contra la otra, cincuenta veces peor. La sonrisa que marco los labios de Mikasa, fue más que cruel; si allí estaban las alas de libertad, aquellas que el pueblo le había otorgado, como título y carga, no podría utilizarlas en un tiempo. A pesar de haber perdido el aliento, el hombre, dándole la espalda, movió una de sus piernas, empujando las de su contrincante, haciéndole perder el equilibrio unos segundos. Y a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, y fémina tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y sangrantes, este aprovecho su desequilibrio para intentar golpear su rostro, sin embargo, la pelinegra, que no había logrado recuperar la estabilidad, debido a que no sentía todavía en su totalidad una de sus piernas, recibió el impacto, mucho más disminuido, al estar desviado, en la frente, en lugar del tabique nasal.

La lucha continuaba, enardecida, y una que otra vez la azabache, al igual que su contrincante, terminaron saboreándose la rudeza del suelo. A cada minuto, su respiración se agitaba más, y el cansancio se apoderaba de sus organismos; no era lo mismo que luchar con un titán, que podía hacerse a sangre fría. Aquello era una discusión verbal, el bizarro intento de arreglar un asunto sin exponer los motivos, pero, esperando una disculpa no solicitada. Al rato, la llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el claro, y, dado por terminado el entrenamiento los soldados que solo observaron el combate ajeno, dejaron un taburete de madera, lo suficientemente lejos, un cuenco con agua, y pañuelos; sin siquiera verlos de cerca, sabían que debían estar ribeteados de hematomas. La pelea concluyo sin ganador claro, o espectadores; Mikasa había golpeado uno de oídos del capitán, aturdiéndolo, pero este le había hecho precipitarse hacía el húmedo suelo, donde perdió la consciencia. Al no moverse, el hombre se dejó caer junto a ella, renovando el dolor de las primeras heridas, sin embargo, hubiese sido peor hacerlo "delicadamente".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La lluvia, que había arreciado, hacía arder los cortes, pero, enfriaba los acalorados cuerpos. A pesar de todo, el mayor había ido en busca de los pañuelos, húmedos a pesar de que el agua solo había sido rozada por las gotas de lluvia. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de moverse; se sentían como si un titán, de menos de 10 metros, claro, los hubiese pisado. La azabache, por su parte, había recuperado su bufanda, para envolverla en torno a su frente, con una protuberancia de color purpureo, un chichón, en pocas palabras; no obstante, se había quitado la camisa, y había preferido estar descalza, sobre el piso que comenzaba a formar charcos a su alrededor. No estaba segura de porqué, pero, se sentía _ligeramente_ culpable, y como resultado, se encontraba limpiando los rasguños repartidos por el torso desnudo de Rivaille, presionando, cada cierto tiempo, uno que otro moretón, por vulgar malicia. No tocaron, ni siquiera mencionaron un ápice del tema que había causado que la muchacha ejerciera tanta bestialidad en la pelea, que era tan solo un entrenamiento; parecía que todo estuviese saldado, o al menos, eso aparentaba. Su conversación no era fluida, pero era porque no querían mover un solo músculo de su lacerada figura.

-Quizá fui demasiado brusca…-Admitió, titubeando, la fémina, y su respuesta fue una mirada de ironía por parte del moreno, que prefería no opinar en aquello. La escasa ropa de la que se habían despojado, estaba en un amorfo montón, goteando agua, recibiendo el triple de lo que escurría. Con un bostezo, la joven tomo los pañuelos y la unió a la pila; sin embargo, cuando intento levantarse, se encontró con la mano extendida de Levi, ofreciéndole ayuda. No hizo absolutamente ningún comentario al respecto, y sus dedos continuaron entrelazados incluso después de que atravesaran el umbral, dejando las goteantes prendas en una cubeta, para no arruinar el trabajo de limpieza de todo el escuadrón, que había absorbido la tarde entera; esto no quería decir que no continuaran destilando agua, pero, no sería tan difícil de secar. Sin brusquedad, y a su pesar, quisiese admitirlo o no, la joven se zafo del agarre de sus manos en el pasillo que daba al baño que utilizaría, aunque, fuera complicado que a esas alturas, eso pudiera detener un resfriado. No dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, ni le dedico ninguna seña de despedida, simplemente, se refugió en la tibieza del agua de la bañera, preparada, al parecer, recientemente; no le extrañaría descubrir que los estuviesen espiando.

Horas después, en ropa para dormir, envuelta en sábanas, la azabache vagaba por los pasillos del castillo, hasta decidirse por una habitación acogedora, con un sofá, y algunas mesitas; su somnoliento estado no le permitía recordar que habitación estaba "profanando", pero, igual se acurruco en el mueble, como un recién nacido acomodándose entre los solícitos brazos de su madre.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Ackerman?-Indago una voz, que la saco de su estado de sopor, pero no por ello la despabilo. No respondió nada, dándose cuenta de que continuaba sentada, pero, su cabeza había resbalado, dejando su cabellera fuera de la manta. No necesitaba estar demasiado consciente para saber a quién pertenecía la voz; y tampoco tenía antojo de retirarse. Bostezo suavemente, entreabriendo los ojos al ver como depositaban una vela en la mesita frente a ella, y poco después, el mueble se hundía bajo el peso de otra figura. A pesar de saber de qué enano irascible se trataba, igualmente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino, durmiéndose al fin… no podría decirse si aquello contaba como "rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Y…? ¿QUÉ TAL? 33 ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo de mis lectores, a Loca Biónica, por dejar SIEMPRE un review , a todos lo que han dado follow…De verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, quería andar cursi, pero, tendrán que esperar un poco más para eso –Pero si se puso algo cursi al final, admítanlo- ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y también sus comentarios!


	5. Cap 5 Ella jamás imagino

Las disculpas están al final, junto con el derecho a mutilarme ;A;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue uno de los despertares más extraños de toda su vida. Para empezar, porque despertaba en un lugar diferente a donde había perdido la consciencia, sobre un sofá, encima de… Se apodero de ella una especie de crisis nerviosa, y pronto se encontró revolviendo la prenda que usaba como pijama con frenesí, hasta dejar visible su cuello, impoluto, en la infructuosa búsqueda de una prueba que reavivara su idea de que tenía derecho a decapitar a cierto enano cascarrabias. Pero no había encontrado nada, incluso después de remover su cuello como si exprimiese un pañuelo, a su parecer, marcando su delicada piel ante la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre esta. Entonces, el rubor, hasta los momentos latente, se apodero del rostro de la fémina. La había movido, como si fuese una muñeca, desde el asiento hasta su cama, en su habitación, sin hacerle daño, o despertarla; incluso la bufanda permanecía en su posición original, resguardando la garganta de la morena; se sentía un tanto estúpida, por desesperarse tanto por una intuición…Quizá no totalmente fundada, pero, la paranoia era poderosa.

Ya desperezada, debido a los bruscos movimientos anteriores, la azabache se levantó del camastro, sabiéndose en hora temprana, ya que algunas de sus "compañeras habitacionales" continuaban dormidas. Con una exhalación, anduvo camino al baño, donde, con un pañuelo húmedo, emparejado a un recipiente con agua, no solo examino su reflejo, zafando los últimos residuos de la broma que le había jugado sus nervios, sino que también se liberó de las "marcas" del sueño, escasas, ya que, llevaba varias noches sin tener un sueño profundo, sereno. Desenredo su cabello antes de continuar con su camino, hacia donde, según sus expectativas, debería haber alimentos, o, llanamente, desayuno. El olor fue prácticamente una bendición para los sentidos de Mikasa. Mantequilla, pan que, o fingía estarlo, o se encontraba recién horneado, llenando el ambiente de una sensación familiar de calidez, queso y leche; esos eran los olores que inundaban la habitación que fungía de comedor. Le gruñía el estómago de solo imaginar la contradictoriamente crujiente suavidad del pan, la cremosidad de los lácteos, y por sobre todo, el placer de romper con su ayuno, y dejar de fantasear con los alimentos sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días…-Murmuro la muchacha, de manera desganada, pero no por ello poco amable, a los presentes, siendo víctima del enfurruñamiento que se adueña de los sentidos cuando al interrumpir el descanso. Con disimulo, pero ya por costumbre, al tomar asiento, busco con la mirada a cierto azabache usualmente malhumorado, desubicándose en tiempo y espacio al darse cuenta de que este le había devuelto la mirada, de manera fugaz, pero, innegablemente, tenía su atención sobre ella; ¿Acaso tendría el descaro de sacarle en cara su descuido?... La joven se recrimino a sí misma, de manera contradictoria, que siempre, antes de nada, tuviera un mal presentimiento respecto a las futuras acciones del mayor; a veces erraba, pero, debía admitir, que otras veces se le erizaba la piel de los escalofríos cuando su manía estaba bien "fundada".

La pequeña reunión termino como siempre, entre bromas hacia los rezagados, aquellos que se retiraban, a la monotemática acción de preparar la salida, o a colocarse el equipo tridimensional, a sabiendas de que aquella, podría ser la última vez que vieran las paredes que conformaban la estructura que los protegía al dormir, jugándose la vida como si fuese otro gaje del oficio. Porque, realmente, lo era. Mikasa, como la mayoría de los humanos, conservaba el miedo a morir, a perder a los escasos seres queridos que le quedaban…Y no estaba segura de quererle, o algo por el estilo, ya que la sacaba de sus casillas con la misma facilidad que el perro al gato, pero, también temía la muerte de Rivaille; cosa que jamás admitiría, ya le pesaba bastante negarse a la idea en su fuero interno.

En la batalla, cada movimiento rebozaba, de determinación, esperanza…y temor. Aquello no faltaba en ningún segundo; la sensación de que cada titán sería lo último que verían sus ojos, la presencia de los anormales, decididos a mermar lo poco que quedaba de su tranquilidad, de sus compañeros. Pero tenían una meta, y los humanos eran arrogantes; no se dejarían aplastar por el temor, esquivarían cualquier obstáculo que evitará que sus puños se cerraban en torno a su objetivo, demostrando tal determinación al sujetar con la misma fuerza las espadas que los acompañaban en su carnicería justificada. En ese sentido, los titanes no eran tan persistentes; solo querían tragar, no necesitaban de valor, carecían de conciencia, y rebosaban en número; por ende, a pesar de la osadía de la humanidad, esto dejaba claro que pasarían años antes de que pudiesen liberarse del yugo de aquellos monstruos. Sin embargo, a pesar del peso que sabía que pesaba sobre sus hombros, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad parecía desear su muerte en cada movimiento en el campo de batalla; su osadía era recriminable, pero también admirable, al mismo tiempo. Solo había una persona, cierta fémina de carácter dudoso, que lograba ponerse a su altura en habilidad; y teniéndola a su lado, sabiendo que cuidaba, disimuladamente sus espaldas, no actuaba con mayor cautela, se desenvolvía con mayor libertad. Y aquel lazo, el saber que compartían la carga de llevar toda la esperanza de la humanidad, era mucho más difícil de romper, tuviesen o no un trato directo, aunque dejaran de hablarse, como niños de guardería.

…-…-…

Había pasado una escasa cantidad de tiempo desde que Mikasa había tomado la "decisión" de volver a mantener trato con su superior. Este nunca menciono el incidente de la noche en la cual se habían "reconciliado", así como ella no sacaba a colación el hecho de que conservaba cierta desconfianza hacia él, por haberse aprovechado de ella, y lo admitiese o no, molesta con ella misma, por dejarlo hacerlo, de modo que su victimización era escasa; mucho menos ahora que la secuencia de hechos seguía el mismo curso, solo que ahora, la joven, en su orgullo, iba por su propio pie hasta el lecho que rechazaba hasta altas horas de la noche, al menos cuando el sueño no vencía por encima de su honor. Sus conversaciones mantenían una malévola relación con su insomnio; en vez de adormecerlos, los mantenía interesados en continuar con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando en el pasado del otro, aunque, al menos en ese objetivo, la morena llevaba las de perder; a pesar de su increíble habilidad para hacer a Levi una persona prácticamente conversadora, no tenía suficiente intrepidez como para hurgar en un tema que este no quisiera tocar, y su pasado encabezaba la lista. Prácticamente nada impedía el desahogo de compartir sus ideas con un igual, y se entendían el uno al otro casi a la imperfección; a pesar de su mutismo, el sargento leía las palabras que se disponía a expresar la soldado antes de que sus labios las articularan. También se ha de acotar, que el contacto físico entre ellos era considerablemente…nulo, y la evolución de tal asunto parecía acercarse a las vías de extinción.

-…-…-…-

La preocupación latía en cada vena del cuerpo de Mikasa. Solo había una persona, aparte de ella, que conocía el estado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; esa era la renombrada lunática aficionada a los titanes, Zoe, y se encontraba ocupada atendiendo a los soldados heridos. Al parecer, la única manera de que Levi resultara herido, era que arriesgase su vida por otro, cosa que ocurría constantemente, pero a veces la suerte no corría a su encuentro. Cuando finalmente halló la habitación de Rivaille, la cual jamás había visto, no se había imaginado ver, su corazón dio un vuelco, antes de comenzar a latir con mayor calma. Estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía, pero su humor era harina de otro costal, ya que no parecía dispuesto a dejar que nadie se encargara de él. Con cautela, como si se acercarse a un león herido, la fémina se acercó a este, descubriendo que el hombre había detenido la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo con improvisados jirones de pálida tela, proveniente de la sábana de su cama, que se había manchado con rapidez de sangre.

-No necesito ayuda, Ackerman-Gruño, intentando de rechazar, de la manera menos brusca posible, los intentos de la azabache de examinar su herida, en vano. De una u otra forma, había terminado cediendo, y sentados sobre el piso, manchado por una que otra mancha de sangre, para disgusto del moreno, la muchacha se dedicaba, con solicitud, a remover las improvisadas vendas de la herida, escuchando los gruñidos por parte del contrario, la única muestra que daba del dolor que sentía. Llevaba consigo un botiquín que le había proporcionado Hanji, cuando esta le pidió que revisase a Rivaille, intentando no dejar ver su inquietud en su petición; no había salido muy bien, ya que la había mandado "totalmente equipada" a ser "La enfermera de su pequeño sargento", como le había indicado Zoe, acompañando su comentario de un malicioso guiño de ojo, intentando avergonzar a la fémina, y, para el deleite de su vivaz imaginación, lo había logrado. En pocas palabras, Mikasa era una pésima actriz, y por ello intentaba no ver el rostro del mayor mientras limpiaba y vendaba con mayor precisión la sanguinolenta herida de su "paciente". Esta, había sido ocasionada, predeciblemente, por las mandíbulas de un titán; de golpe, al liberar a un soldado de las fauces del monstruo, estas se había cerrado, en torno a su brazo, antes de retirarlo por completo, causando un extendido "rasguño" en el brazo del hombre.

-Supongo que…está listo-Anuncio, dudosa, preparándose para salir del campo de visión del azabache, nerviosa al sentirse observaba por este, por estar en la misma habitación, solos, a plena luz del día, considerablemente cerca. Sin embargo, la joven sintió como la mano del brazo salvo de su acompañante se cerraba en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndola; fue entonces cuando se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Cerró los ojos de golpe, esperando lo peor, sin embargo, cuando tuvo el valor de abrirlos, tras unos instantes, sintiendo la nueva calidez que le confería la renovada cercanía del contrario, que la observaba, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Mikasa?-Se burló, tomándose la libertad de tutearla, viendo como el efecto de sus palabras enfurruñaba a la fémina, que parecía debatirse entre gritarle cuanto improperio o acusación rondase por su mente, o morderse la lengua. Y decidió que sería el quien hiciese esto último, si la jovencita no decidía arrancarle un brazo; con suavidad y delicadeza, descripciones que le habían faltado a su último encuentro físico en esos ámbitos, poso sus labios sobre los ajenos, impidiéndole hablar, antes de separarse apenas unos milímetros, analizando su reacción. Su tez presentaba una tonalidad más brillante que la de cualquier rubí, y se mantenía estática, sorprendida. Con insistencia, pero lentitud, como si no llevase prisa alguna en que aquel acto avanzase, como si pudiese ser "casto" hasta el final de los tiempos, repitió la acción anterior, y, para su sorpresa, sintió como la muchacha le correspondía, zafándose del ligero agarre sobre su brazo, deslizando sus dedos hasta el cuello de la camisa del hombre, jalándolo con suavidad, olvidándose de la compostura, al menos por unos minutos. Quisiese admitirlo o no, aquella acción, diferente a la última, ocurrida hacía ya meses, había sido como la primera bocanada de aire luego de estar al punto de ahogarse, una inexplicable sensación de ardor, que resultaba agradable, en la piel, especialmente la que entraba en contacto con la suya, en conjunto con un cosquilleo que removía cada ápice de su ser. Entreabrió los labios para hundir, con suavidad, pero malicia, los dientes en el labio inferior ajeno, siendo el acto correspondido y devuelto hasta que la lengua del mayor se aventuró en la boca de la muchacha, encontrándose con la ajena, que, al principio, le devolvió el tacto con cautela, palpable inexperiencia, antes de que, guiadas por el instinto, estas entrelazaran en un batalla sin heridos ni ganador, robándole todavía más aire a los pulmones de la pareja, la cual parecía ignorar el hecho.

-No deberías…No deberíamos estar haciendo esto-Se corrigió Mikasa, cuando tuvo tiempo de volver a disfrutar del milagro de la inspiración, sintiendo su irregular inspiración agitar arrítmicamente su pecho, que, con el resto de su cuerpo, permanecía especialmente cerca del contrario, aferrados el uno a otro, atados por el capricho de no querer separarse-Y ¿piensas que no volveremos a hacerlo?-Se mofó el moreno, y por toda respuesta a su pretencioso comentario, la fémina chasqueo la lengua, y olvidándose nuevamente de respirar, decidió continuar con el vibrante acto. La lista de cosas que jamás pensó que pasarían en su vida, era prácticamente infinita; por su mente, rondaban dos. Nunca pensó que dejaría que nadie que no fuese Eren fuese el responsable de su primer beso; mucho menos que Rivaille se le adelantaría. Y por sobre todo, que ella le correspondería.

././-/-./-./-/./-.

¡Merezco la hoguera! ¡Lamento haberme tardado TANTO! Pero, tuve que salir de viaje, y pues volví hace poco… El capítulo me quedo sosísimo, lo sé, no mientan ;A; Seguro se olvidaran –o se habrán olvidado ya Q_Q- de este fic, o me odien…pero, espero que sepan que seré muy feliz de saber que algunos estaban interesados en saber si había actualizado, y me sacaría una sonrisita verlo reflejado en sus reviews, si todavía me dedican tiempo y paciencia *Corazoncito3* ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado mi sosedad, los espero en el próximo cap, donde espero dejar el funeral y la acción! …Okno xD

P.D: Lamento si los aburrí con mis largas y aburridas líneas, pero, me inspiré en mis propias tonterías ;A;


	6. Cap 6 Entre los dientes ¿Por Amor?

Pasaron semanas luego del segundo "incidente físico" ocurrido entre los dos pelinegros, que no había sido gran cosa; tan solo besos, literalmente. En absoluta sinceridad, no habían sido únicamente en los labios, las mejillas o la frente, pero no por ello habían perdido su nombre. Los días siguieron transcurriendo como si no se hubiese efectuado cambio alguno en su relación, y restando los pequeños "deslices", esta era, dentro de lo que cabía, propia del trato _"Superior-subordinado"_. El "público", a pesar de las sospechas, de la mano con las especulaciones, continuaba careciendo de comentarios que se dijesen en cualquier momento, era poco menos que un chismecito de pijamada, pero, eso no quería decir que no sintiesen curiosidad respecto al indefinido trato que llevaban esos dos.

Las misiones avanzaban más y más en la Muralla María, que lenta, pero persistentemente, arrebatan del dominio de los titanes. Había bajas, por supuesto, y con cada muerto el peso sobre los hombros de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, ahora compartido, aumentaba. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que, finalmente, decidieran el día que recuperarían los límites y las cadenas que conllevarían la limpieza de su jaula. Llovió sangre aquella mañana, al igual que la tarde que la dejo atrás, abandonada en el camino del tiempo, lo supo la tierra, y todo lo que se dignaba de pisarla; pero, aquel dúo de morenos, a sabiendas de la masacre, casi volaba. Cortaban sin descanso, ejecutaban una danza mortal que parecía sincronizada entre los tajos humeantes de la carne en la que consistía el punto débil de sus enemigos. A pesar de la adrenalina de la batalla, Levi se sentía sucio, aunque la sangre que caía en su figura se evaporaba con sorprendente facilidad. Para el terror de Mikasa, él se jugaba la vida _más de lo necesario_ intentando salvar a sus compañeros, mientras estos aun respiraban. Le tenía un pánico silencioso a su muerte, ya que él, como Eren, aunque no admitiese al primero, eran sus pilares emocionales. Se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que un titán se le acercaba demasiado.

Tanto así, que lograba relajar la parte de su mente en tensión ocupada en resguardar la vida del segundo. No era nada dicha situación en comparación con la que la sobrevino; el estrés de no poder anticiparse a los movimientos de los anormales no solo les erizaba la piel, sino que también cobraba la vida de múltiples soldad. A medida que se acercaban a su meta su número aumentaba. Comenzaron a escasear los árboles, y los ruinosos edificios eran considerablemente bajos, tanto que daban lástima, y miedo, debido a lo dificultoso que resultaba movilizarse con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en aquel terreno. Estaba descuidada, la fémina no podía evitar que la mitad de sus sentidos cuidasen a quienes le importaban, en vez de a su persona. Entre regular su temperatura, esquivar los manotazos y dentadas de los titanes, junto con intentar apoyar sus pies a una altura considerable, el agotamiento hacía mella en ella con mejores resultados. Pero no podía detenerse.

_Con el peso sobre sus hombros, nadie podía. Él lo entendía. _

Con un radical giro, cambio el peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha, impulsándose con las cuerdas del equipo tridimensional y su propia fuerza sobre la nuca de la mole más cercana a ella; apenas las cuchillas rasgaron la carne del monstruo, una maloliente y voraz bocaza de otro titán, de mayor tamaño que su víctima, emparejado con otro, que se lanzaron directamente a su posición, en el humeante punto débil de su igual. Se evadió de la situación aferrando las cuerdas a un edificio lejano, lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar al otro punto, a salvo, a medias, la gigantesca mano de uno de los anormales se cernió sobre las cuerdas, y el par de su compañero, sobre su figura. Soltó los cables con rapidez, impactando contra el suelo húmedo, tibio y pegajoso, rodando por el pavimento destrozado, irregular y polvoriento. Se había torcido, o peor aún, fracturado algo. Con el equipo tridimensional, comenzó a trepar por el cuerpo de uno de sus atacantes, pero este se arrojó al suelo, intentando aplastarla, ocasionado que se soltara, y volviera a girar, sobre su adolorida fisionomía, a los pies del segundo anormal.

_Y lo tenía claro, moriría._

Lo decía la calidez de su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, las mandíbulas abalanzarse sobre su posición, el inmenso dolor que la inmovilizada junto al pánico, al verse vencida. Y a pesar de lo que pensasen todos, de lo que hubiese esperado cualquiera, se levantó a duras penas, con las cuchillas en alto, reuniendo el poco aire y valor que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-_Rivaille…_-Musito, en su último aliento, curvando las comisuras de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa. Después de todo, él tendría que cargar también con el peso de su muerte; por su debilidad.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerza colosal sacarla de su lugar, junto con un dolo reducido, y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como las cuerdas de otro equipo tridimensional perforaban su bota y se hundían superficialmente en su carne, sin rozar las arterias. Por la fuerza utilizaba para moverla, se sintió volar, en una dirección no definida. Y se creyó muerta, hasta que abrió los ojos, y vio como en su antigua posición, se encontraba el dueño de su último aliento, en una posición encogida, con sus aires arrogantes. Solo para ver como la boca del titán impactaba contra el suelo, dejando que la menuda figura del soldado desapareciera en su interior.

El oxígeno escapo de sus pulmones, su pulso estallo, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Las lágrimas se deslizaron, por sus mejillas, al igual que su nariz, su barbilla, su cuello. Un pequeño arroyo artificial salado. En aquel momento, decidió que estaba pautado que moriría, así que no le importó volver a enfrentarse de cara a la muerte si así lograba salvar la vida de una persona que, quisiese admitirlo o no, amaba. Se arrojó sobre el cuerpo del cómplice del titán que la había abatido, rozando apenas su cabeza, y cuando este se arrojó de frente al edificio en ruinas en su camino, la azabache dio un salto hacia atrás, hundiendo las cuerdas del equipo tridimensional en su nuca, impulsándose entre la inercia y el gas, cortando abruptamente el punto débil de su enemigo, salpicándose abundantemente en la sangre de la criatura. Mientras el cuerpo de esta se desplomaba, vio como el restante se erguía, alzando el rostro, en amago de tragar, y otra oleada de energía se apodero de su cuerpo. Se arrojó sobre su punto débil, como si se le fuese la vida, como si tuviese claro que sería el último titán que aniquilaría, y desgarro el músculo de la criatura, expuesto ante su falta de dermis. Este profirió un último grito, abriendo las deformadas mandíbulas de par en par, comenzando a evaporarse.

Viéndolo como su única oportunidad, la soldado se dejó caer al interior de la boca de la criatura, hundiendo los ganchos de las sirgas en la lengua de la criatura, y descendiendo al interior de su cuerpo, a toda la velocidad que podía, ya que sabía que, al evaporarse, el extenso calor acabaría también con cualquier cosa que se encontrase en su interior. Visualizo al hombre, casi inconsciente, aferrado con una de las cuchillas al interior de la carne del titán.

-Debería estar resguardando su vida, Ackerman-Le gruño, de manera prácticamente incompresible, debido a que el interior de la criatura, que desaparecía con sorprendente rapidez, era sofocante-No si eso acaba con la tuya, Rivaille-Contraataco, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de felicidad, e incluso, un halo de esperanza. Y acabase o no su vida allí, aferro la mano de aquel hombre, por el que jamás creyó que daría la vida, como si quisiese que lo último agradable que captaran sus sentidos, fuera el tacto de su piel.

_Aunque ambos muriesen devorados, por un monstruo…y su amor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGA! ¿Me quedo corto, verdad? ¿Horrible, cierto? ¡Lo siento! Pero, Uy, eso me recuerda. ¿Y si resulta que este es el capítulo final? ¿Me convencerán de darle a esta historia un final feliz (QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO, MIERDA)? A pesar de lo asqueroso que está, me gusto como quedo este cap. Siento que demuestra un par de cosas, como que Mihorgacito y Levicienta no se tienen solo queso~ (*COFPASIONALDESEODECONSERVARLA ESPECIECOF*) y otras tonterías que debieron haber captado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los ánonimos que siguen este fanfic (¡DEN también su grito sin cuenta o con ella si quieren un final feliz, al igual que el 98% de mi cerebro) Y las personitas hermosas que han dejado sus reviews (Y que deberían seguir dejando, si no quieren que esto quede tan corta venas [¡Esperaré sus reviews! De todas formas, si hay cap nuevo, lo verán la semana que viene~ Si me convencen, claro] ), follows, favorites, de todo. Entre ellos, las monadas:

Loca Bionica ( ¡Por siempre comentar, aunque sea un poquito! )

DanishCheese (No sé si todavía sigue el fic, pero le agradezco por haber sido el primer comentario 3)

Abaddon DeWitt ( ¡Me mataste de amor, gracias, muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Me alegra que te guste! )

Diana de Phantomhive

TIERNA ORFELINA

Uzuki Yu-Chan

Zeth 21 ( ¡Ohmaigá. Me siento amada, Ains. [?] )

Bailando con el diablo

Diana de Phantomhive

MaRu-chan MKV

Spencer Black

arrios18

f.l. (El apoyo es apoyo, por seco que sea. Gracias *Corazoncito*)


	7. Cap 7 Peor que una pesadilla profética

El interior del titán era sofocante, la temperatura superaba de manera obvia los 40 grados, y la ausencia de oxígeno nublaba la consciencia de los pelinegros. Abajo, el humeante caldero de sangre y los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos, les daba la impresión de querer tomar posesión de sus cuerpos antes de desaparecer, alucinación que parecía más fundada a cada instante que pasaban en aquel, a medida que su prisión de carne desaparecía velozmente, dando la impresión de que querer tomar posesión de sus cuerpos antes de desaparecer por completo. Por una orden anterior de Mikasa, lo único que mantenía al sargento aferrado a la vida era la pálida, pero enrojecida mano de la fémina. Esta ignoraba de plano sus exigencias, lo cual iba ligado a desestimar su propio deseo de supervivencia. Para su suerte, el hombre no pesaba mucho, cualidad que demostraba con obviedad cuando utilizada el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Sin embargo, moverlo, inconsciente, en el interior de aquella masa de carne que se evaporaba a cada segundo, era un asunto más complicado. A pesar de no ser que una mujer que se expresase vulgarmente, la soldado se le antojaba maldecir al universo.

Intento trepar con una sola mano por la cuerda, pero, notó como esta aflojaba, ya que, la lengua donde había estado enganchada, no existía. Dejo de respirar; en otra situación, hubiese inhalado hasta marearse, pero en aquella situación, hacerlo era pésima idea. Y jalo la cuerda en su dirección. Subió cosa de un metro, lo suficiente para ver la luz, sin cuerda a la que aferrarse, y con las manos libres, uso la poca vitalidad que le quedaba para arrojar a Levi hacia el exterior, hacia el oxígeno, antes de verse vencida por la gravedad. Sus pulmones clamaban algo más que sofocamiento, su nariz escocía. Pero si él estaba a salvo, y Eren también, todavía tenía razones para vivir. Además, nada le garantizaba que en su estado, al impactar contra en suelo sobreviviera. Arrojando uno de los ganchos a la estructura ósea del cadáver del titán, uso la mísera cantidad de gas que poseía para alcanzar la línea de dientes inferior de la criatura, que quemaba como metal al rojo vivo, pero apenas si distinguía entre un dolor y otro. Cuando sus pies pudieron apoyarse en algo más o menos estable, pero obviamente quebradizo, saltó. Casi fue felicidad lo que sintió ante la presión del aire en su adolorida fisionomía; estaban más alto de lo que pensaban, ya que aún el sargento no era una estampilla ensangrentada en el pavimento. Y no estaba demasiado lejos; Mikasa fue mucho menos delicada que el hombre hacía un par de minutos. Por un mal cálculo, se mordió el labio inferior al ver como las cuerdas del equipo tridimensional atravesaban la ropa, y arraigaban en la carne. Debido a la diferencia de estatura, al abrazarlo, luego de atraerlo por la inercia de recuperar los ganchos, prácticamente cubrió todo su cuerpo; pero el aumento de peso hizo la caída más rápida.

Fragmentos de cerámica rojiza se hundieron en la espalda de Mikasa, antes de que rodara por el resquebrajado tejado, un par de metros más, llevándose la mayoría de los golpes. Parecía el saco de boxear; sin embargo, la última casa en ruinas era bastante baja, por lo cual, el impacto contra el suelo no fue mortal. Pero eso no quitaba que la fémina hubiese dejado escapar un alarido ahogado. El hombre estaba salpicado de sangre, la cual, en su mayoría. No era suya.

Escuchó una voz aguda gritar su nombre en la lejanía, pero se había desconectado del mundo, y su visión se había nublado ante unas lágrimas que brotaron solas, como un arroyo al romper una presa. Los labios apretados evitaban que los sollozos fueran totalmente audibles, y sofocaban prácticamente todos los sonidos que emitían. Era Armin, pero, al ver el estado de la soldado, comprendió que el no haber tenido el cuerpo de uno sus pilares emocionales, las dos veces que lo había "perdido", había ayudado a que mantuviera una falsa compostura.

-¿No está…? ¿No lo está, verdad?-El rubio había visto como el demacrado cuerpo de su amiga daba un espasmo ante la sola alusión de la palabra "muerte". Pero ella no le prestaba atención; la respiración del pelinegro era casi nula, su pulso solo parecía latir cuando esta presionaba su pecho con ambas manos, intentando reanimarlo. Dejo de hacerlo, comenzando a zarandearlo, gruñéndole incoherencias, debido a que su voz había mermado durante el llanto.

-_¡MALDITA SEA, ENANO!_-Grito, a todo pulmón, perdiendo los estribos antes de desmayarse. Armin no pudo detener su cabeza para que no impactara contra el suelo al desplomarse.

**_Gritos_**_, muchos **gritos**…_

_Pero, quizá, también eran parte de sus **pesadillas**…_

Sus ojos se abrieron en un lugar que destronaba al término "como boca de lobo". Sonaría exagerado, pero le dolía respirar. No apestaba a sangre, a pesar de sentirse sucia. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de ducharla, ponerle un ancho y pálido camisón, así como de untar su piel con una crema pegajosa, espesa, en mayor cantidad en los lugares donde las quemaduras eran más concentradas. Intento articular palabra, pero el ardor de su garganta seca se lo impidió; luego, sus costillas rotas le pincharon al intentar alcanzar una jarra de agua a menos de cuarenta centímetros de ella. Entre la oscuridad, distinguía la manta blanca, así como las vendas, al parecer cambiadas recientemente, ya que se veían limpias, en todo su cuerpo; incluso su revuelta cabeza. Logro humedecer sus labios, luego de mucho esfuerzo, y para que mentir, dolor, antes de perder la consciencia nuevamente.

_Y las pesadillas se apoderaron nuevamente de ella…_

**Siempre**, _las había tenido. Le dificultaban el sueño. Pero aquellas eran especialmente vívidas, implantadas en bases frescas, como sus heridas._

El aullido que dio al incorporarse de nuevo, con algo de luz atravesando la estancia, no fue capaz de opacar al que le siguió, producto del aplastante dolor que le siguió a hacer un movimiento tan brusco. Pero, si con todo aquello, ella estaba viva… _él_ debía estar vivo. Su cuerpo, sudoroso, se había mezclado con los ungüentos, y estos le habían dado una tonalidad particularmente extraña a la sangre que comenzaba a manchar las vendas. Para cuando abrieron la puerta, con un brusco movimiento, la azabache se encontraba nuevamente tumbada en la cama, que comenzaba a ensangrentarse. Era Hanji, lo supo por su intento inmediato de intentar animarla a pesar de su estado; su tono de voz, su olor.

-¡Eren está vivo, Mikasa! ¡Y la Muralla María, ha sido devuelta a la humanidad!-Soltó, intentando no agitarse mucho, mientras secaba a Mikasa, quitando los residuos de cremas con las vendas sucias, antes de envolverlas y dejarlas a un lado, frotándola nuevamente con aquella desagradables pastosidad, abandonándola como momia de nuevo, no sin antes darle de beber. Parecía que estuviese…evadiéndose de algo.

-¿Y Levi?-Se sorprendió a si misma de llamarlo por su nombre, tuteándolo sin que fuese el mismo, en su ausencia, pero, por la forma en que se tensó el cuerpo de la fanática de los titanes, supo que algo no marchaba bien.

-Quizá no es buen momento para que lo veas, Mikasa…-Escogió cada palabra con especial cuidado, pero su tono dejaba mucho que desear. Parecía de familiar dando discurso y funeral; ni hablar de su expresión, cruzada por la preocupación. Supo leer un "¿Por qué?" mudo en el semblante de su paciente, la cual reconoció su actitud reacia a responder, dubitativa, incluso nerviosa.

-Nosotros…no hemos logrado que despierte…-Anunció, desviando la mirada al momento, no huyendo solo para que su presencia, si es que se podía, brindara un átomo de apoyo.

_Mikasa, por su parte, sintió a las tétricas voces de sus pesadillas doblarse en una risa escalofriante, **triunfante**. _

**_.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-_**

¡Mis queridísimos lectores! El capítulo me ha quedado súper corto para TODO lo que han esperado. Y parece que los he dejado peor que hot dog sin salchicha. O peor que caramelo sin azúcar. Sí, sí, soy un monstruo por hacer algo tan corto con sus peticiones. Pero tuve un bajón de inspiración ¡Y de paso! No dejen de temer el final. Porque este podría serlo. ¡Espero sus reviews con amenazas de muerte, o ruegos de continuación, hermosuras!


	8. Cap 8 Lágrimas

Desde aquel momento, transcurrió alrededor de una semana. Ni una sola vez escucho de la boca de Hanji un solo aliento. Pero la cara que ponía cuando el tema podía, remotamente, desviarse hacia el estado de Levi, era... más que deprimente. Era una especie de mudo "Ha muerto…Pero te lo diré cuando tus pulmones no estén en peligro de ser atravesados por tus costillas fracturadas". Profundas ojeras surcaban sus párpados inferiores, e incluso mejillas, dándole un aspecto de muerta que iba desacorde con su rápida recuperación física; no sabía cuántas infusiones habían pasado por su boca, apenas sintiéndoles el sabor. Hanji solo necesito dos tazas para darse cuenta de que el té negro hiciera que unas silentes lágrimas asomaran a los orbes plata de Mikasa. Pasaron las noches, la fémina no llevaba la cuenta, veía a la luna y el sol desaparecer tras la ventana, mientras ella dormía menos de veinte minutos, y despertaba entre sollozos sofocados, víctima de las pesadillas. Nunca la habían soltado.

_Pero, con él…_

Con él, las pesadillas no desaparecían, pero perdían importancia. Con él, su insomnio era llevadero, y secretamente divertido. Con él, no había arrullo más acogedor que su olor a jabón, a té, a la sensación de poder olfatear el agua fresca de su cabello húmedo. Nunca había vuelto a ver la habitación del soldado, pero este volvía, a medio secar, de sus baños nocturnos, aquellos que intentaban adormilarlo, para que la soledad de la contraria fuera nimia. No sabía cómo, ya que lo que más disfrutaban de su compañía era el silencio, pero le había sacado más información de la que hubiese pensado darle jamás; las pesadillas, **_sus_** pesadillas unas que compartían, apenas variables. Como lograba la azabache que el hombre, de palabras escasas, particularmente ácidas, se enfurruñara, y le dedicara amagos de sonrisa.

_Y besos._

Esos que le quemaban la piel, aunque solo fueran roces, húmedos, resecos, suaves, frescos, constantes. Roces que se sofocaban solo cuando volvía a su habitación, a regañadientes, mordiéndose la lengua hasta sangrar; para quitarse la sensación de su piel contra la suya, aunque sus papilas gustativas no se hubiesen tenido nada que ver en los asuntos. Las sábanas de su cama estaban húmedas de tanto lagrimear sin darse cuenta, dormida y despierta, a veces sin tomarse la molestia de interrumpir sus quejidos, de un dolor muchísimo mayor al físico, al menos no cuando se encontraba sola.

_¿Y cuándo no estaba sola?_

_Cuando no había otros humanos cerca, entonces._

No había victoria que la animara en aquel momento. Cuando se recuperara, volvería a las misiones, y saldría a explorar el mundo. Con Eren, con Armin, como soñaban de niños. Pero, por los momentos, le parecían aspiraciones huecas. No podía aguantar más. Quería verlo; aunque solo fuese su cuerpo inerte, antes los había sostenido con una respiración casi nula, todavía vivo. Su mente no lograría aceptar la situación si no aceptaba que había dejado el mundo. Hubiese preferido que volvieran a odiarse. Así lo vería luchar, latir, vivir. Todo tras la máscara de calma y odio que solía ostentar al verlo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que, al ver su espalda, no solo estaba por delante de ella. Porque él **era **parte imprescindible de las alas de la libertad que ondeaban tras su menuda figura. A veces, solo para torturarse más, en su martirio interminable, albergaba la egoísta queja de que, le había dejado todo el peso a ella. Incluido el de su muerte.

_No morirías. Tienes al mocoso de Eren ¿No?_

En aquél momento, había jurado ver un halo de tristeza en su voz, y su mirada. Había querido abrazarlo, estrujarlo entre sus brazos, darle el permiso de volver a dejar marcas sobre su delicada piel, clamar que ahora el castaño no era su única unión al mundo. Verde oliva, verde agua. ¿Volvería a disfrutar de los bosques, la sensación de volar, y el olor a espuma, si el ya no existía? Antes sí, pero si había muerto, también esa parte de ella decaería. Con paso tambaleante, protegida de la desnudez tan solo por un pálido camisón blanco que le quedaba increíblemente ancho, cubriendo sus codos y rodillas, exponiendo sus clavículas, junto con el nacimiento de sus senos, disimulado bajo la bufanda que le había regalado su "hermano", se encamino, envuelta en vendas cual momia, por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. No sabía dónde estaba. Quería verlo, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo; solo había ido a su habitación una vez, con la mente ocupada, así que no recordaba el camino . El poco ejercicio físico, debido a dicho dolor, más simple que el que oprimía su pecho, la hacía caminar muy lentamente, sintiéndose mortalmente cansada a cada paso. Subió escaleras que no recordaba haber pisado, las bajó, encontró torres con más polvo que espacio. Y los pies de la torre sureste; en el segundo piso, concluyendo en la cintura de la garita, había una habitación, imposible de detallar exteriormente, más allá de la puerta de madera y las paredes desgatadas. A riesgo de encontrarse cualquier cosa, probando suerte por enésima vez, la joven empujo la puerta, sorprendida al encontrarla abierta. Alcohol, aquella espantosa crema para las quemaduras, jabón, limones y… _té negro._ Era una peculiar mezcla de olores. Apenas si había un deje de sangre seca en el aire; era una estancia amplia, dentro de lo que cabía, con una puerta misteriosa a la izquierda de la entrada, una cama bastante amplia, sin dejar de ser individual, un piso impoluto, y una figura inerte sobre el camastro.

Su piel apenas si se diferenciaba del color de las sábanas, y su cabello negro contrastaba contra estas. De la manera más silenciosa que pudo, cerró la puerta, acercándose luego, de puntillas, hasta la posición del mayor. Sintió que algo dejaba de estrangular su garganta al ver la calma respiración de su pecho. Tal y como había dicho Hanji, dormía. Debían tratarlo como muñeca; limpiar sus heridas, darle de comer quien sabía cómo…Quizá despertaba a ratos. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba inclinada sobre este, encogida en el suelo, apartando cariñosamente los mechones de cabello en su frente, más caliente de lo que debería. Un par de gotitas fueron repiqueteando en el rostro ajeno, particularmente saladas, que milagrosamente no se habían secado por completo en Mikasa.

-Levi…-Musito, en un sollozo ahogado, mordiéndose los labios, curvados en una sonrisita casi invisible. Sentándose al borde de la cama, apoyó un costado de su cabeza en el pecho del azabache, escuchando los lejanos latidos de su corazón. Se olvidó del dolor que le causaba estar doblada sobre la cama, trazando figuras imaginarias sobre el pecho ajeno. Donde su cabello se esparcía sobre él, es decir, prácticamente hasta su abdomen. Poco a poco, la somnolencia se fue apoderando de su mente, luego de noches sin dormir, cuando una vocecita, muy queda, la hizo espabilar un poco.

-Me aplastas, maldita mocosa-Ah. Era justo lo que la soldado esperaba escuchar; dulce, poético, romántico, tranquilizador, y amable. Convencida a medias de que era su imaginación, se acurruco un poco más sobre el cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo un tirón, que definitivamente **NO** venía de su imaginación, en su pálido cuello.

-También quítate esta mierda estropeada, al menos mientras estás en mi cama-Le gruño, arrebatándole la bufanda. Con sumo cuidado, la muchacha se incorporó, tomo la bufanda, y con la mano libre, le dio una bofetada al hombre que resonó en la solitaria habitación, dándole un poco de color a su piel.

-Enano desconsiderado-Lo acusó sin preámbulos, tentando la estoicidad del mayor. Con los puños apretados, se levantó de la cama, y se sentó a un metro del suelo, sin dejar de observarlo, al punto de que le ardían los ojos por lo poco que parpadeaba. Estaba vivo. _VIVO_. Y no se había tomado la molestia de hacer que alguien le avisara. Aunque no se movió ni un ápice luego del golpe, se dedicó a devolverle la mirada, leyendo toda clase de insultos en los plateados orbes.

_Enano hijo de cabra…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jugué con la posición de su habitación, porque Levi es capricornio (COMO YO, o eso creo… batéenme si me equivoco), y aunque no soy una persona muy atenta al zodiaco, me pareció un detalle bobo, y estúpido, al igual que lo último. Finjan que no dije todo esto [?]

Ahora, cuénteme *O* ¿Disfrutaron el episodio? ¿Creen que este es el final? (YO QUIERO QUE SIGA) Pues no todo se puede en esta vida, mijita e-é ¡Espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguirme, y leer! *Corazoncito*

¡Lamento la espera a la que los someto, pero uso mi tiempo de dormir en estudiar, y en comer…. Asistir a clases, y dibujar una vez a la semana. Tengo unas ojeras peor que las de Mikasa. Pero no a un Levi, así que YO ESTOY PEOR! Se les quiere, consuélenme con sus reviews ¡Nos leemos luego!

Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que siguen este fanfic, si dieran constancia de su existencia (YA SE QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO, A VER SI DAN SU GRANITO DE ARENA) podría agradecerles… en privado *1313* Okno, stop. ¡Hasta luego!


	9. Cap 9 Placer Nocturno, Pánico Matutino

No podían pasarse toda la noche observándose. A ciencia cierta, aquella escasa distancia que los separaba comenzaba a ahorcarlos, más aún, considerando la personalidad de Levi, Mikasa prefería molestarlo haciendo amago de ostentar una actitud orgullosa que no era propia de ella; pero las palabras pugnaban por salir de sus labios, así como el deseo de destrozarle la cara, y dormir escuchando la respiración ajena.

-¿Por qué?-Musito, por toda pregunta, al fin, al tiempo que se levantaba, con extrema lentitud, ya que su cuerpo continuaba adolorida, y más que lastimado, considerando que había sido un milagro que ambos, si, _ambos_ sobrevivieran.

-No quería que la imbécil de Hanji respecto a mi estado-Repuso el mayor, desviando la mirada, mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco. Claro, eso había sido todo; bonita forma había escogido la científica para cumplir los mandatos, no pedidos, no, del sargento, sin mentirle o darle ánimos a la pelinegra.

-Pero, estás vivo…-Susurro la ojiplata, mordiéndose los labios, esperando que la oscuridad ocultara las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos, hasta bañar sus mejillas. Tenía la mirada empañada, pero, podía ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad incorporarse en la cama, casi con delicadeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sentándose al borde del camastro, dejando sus pies, descalzos, en la frialdad del suelo, como si quisiese levantarse. Muchas veces había presenciado su llanto, era parte de la confianza que compartían, pero ¿Por él? Jamás. Con disimulo, dubitativo todavía, ya que podía ser un completo asco expresando sus emociones, especialmente cuando se trataba de la contraria, ya que aquello de no meter un improperio por cada sílaba se le hacía raro, extendió los brazos hacia la fémina.

Y la frialdad concluyo. Para el dolor de sus heridas, y el lamento de sus huesos, se arrojó a sus brazos, escuchando un gruñido muy bajo de parte del hombre. Al demonio con todo; la incomodidad que sentía debido a su malogrado estado no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a la felicidad que sentía. Pero ahora, el cabello de amos caída fuera de la cama, desaprovechando abismalmente el espacio.

-Y también hecho un estropicio- La secundo, en plan pesimista, dedicándole la sombra de una sonrisa, mientras secaba los húmedos rastros de llanto en su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. La pelinegra estaba un tanto…Preocupada. Continuaba sintiendo la temperatura del cuerpo ajeno demasiado alta; sin embargo, el no expresaba ni la más nimia queja, ocupado acariciando cada contorno de su cara. La jaló suavemente, atrayéndola hacia sí, por la, según sus propias palabras, porquería que llevaba de bufanda, aquella basura que llevaba hasta la peste encima, probablemente. Al menos en aura. Ladeó apenas el rostro, y unió sus labios a los de la fémina, aplastándolo todavía; la añoraba, la deseaba. La resequedad del dúo labial, debido a la enfermiza fiebre, se vio desplazada cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, olvidando por completo esa teoría de mantener la boca cerrada, evitar jadear, acordarse de respirar, y cuanta tontería aconsejaran. Los dedos de la soldado se hundían en la cabellera de su pareja, acariciándola, a veces jalándola, o atrayéndola, mientras su hermana descendía cada cierto tiempo, acariciando lo que podía del cuello y la espalda del contrario. Pero, para ese momento, no había centímetro del cuerpo de Mikasa que no hubiese sido al menos rozado por el sargento; sentía cosquillear cada poro de su piel, que ardía, como si anhelara el tacto, y luego este lo erizara. Las manos de hombre se encontraban en su espalda, desnuda bajo la fina prenda que usaba como pijama, acompañada por un par de pálidas bragas, ya que la bufanda le había sido arrebatada, mandándola a quien sabe dónde. La luz de la luna apenas si les dejaba distinguir sus rostros, pero el tacto era más _certero._

_Por sobre todo __**¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?**_

Debían detenerse. _Al demonio con eso_, clamaban las hormonas, en su propio estallido personal, que parecían reaccionar de forma más vívida a medida que los ardientes besos los ahogaban, pero no le daban cabida al oxígeno en aquella lujuriosa danza. El rubor inundaba las mejillas de la mujer, a pesar de que sus manos recorrían, temblorosas, cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo en el abdomen y la espalda del soldado, a medida que lo despojaba de la camisa, sin botones, de mangas largas. _Pero tampoco era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo_. Girando entre la curiosidad, la malicia y la venganza, hundió los dientes debajo de las masculinas clavículas, percibiendo su sabor, separándolo de la esencia de las cremas que utilizaban para cicatrizar sus quemaduras. Percibió un sonidito gutural, proveniente de la garganta del hombre, parecido a un ronroneo; si en algún momento se hubiesen topado con un zorro ronroneando, hubiesen relacionado los sonidos inmediatamente.

_Porque, efectivamente, había ahogado un __**gemido**__._

Mientras este se incorporaba, a medias, se encontró sentada sobre él. Debido a la diferencia de altura, resaltada ahora que lo usaba de asiento, tuvo que doblar ligeramente en cuello para poder morderle la nariz, con extrema delicadeza, y también ternura. Le vio enarcar una ceja, antes de volver a besarla.

-Quizá no sea el mejor momento-Susurro, apenas separándose de los carnosos, y húmedos labios de la azabache, estando a punto de musitar una sarta de incoherencias. Sentía que las palabras sobraban, como casi todo el tiempo, pero, la última que había estado tan corporalmente_**cerca**_, no había sido planeado, ni inicialmente consentido, así como cierto imbécil castaño los había interrumpido; continuaba deseándola, pero en mayor medida. No era solo la pesada atracción carnal que los atraía el uno al otro, química sexual, como quisieran llamarle. Pero, aunque probablemente nunca supiera decirlo en voz alta, no encontraba la manera de decirle que no imaginaba perderla, o continuar su existencia lejos de ella; si hubiese encontrado la forma, el universo entero ya lo supiese. Quizá estaba enamorado. Pero los dos eran dos témpanos de hielo, los dos eran fuertes, decididos; pero ¿Lo suficientemente valientes para explicar qué, de alguna forma, se habían derretido mutuamente? Porque, el tacto de los glaciales, según el libro geográfico de Armin, había un océano helado, que quemaba igual que el fuego.

-**Nunca **es momento para **esto.-**Opino, sin estar segura si había sonado muy ácida, o muy enfurruñada. Tenía razón; no entendía aquel ardor. Pero, al final, había entendido que no poseía sentimientos tan intensos hacia su hermano adoptivo; lo amaba, si, y daría su vida por él. Pero, no en aquel sentido, no era lo mismo, y él no tenía ojos para ella. Era su molesta hermana adoptiva, sobreprotectora, reemplazo de madre…Pero nada romántico. Y ella era un ser humano; había cosas que necesitaba, y _deseaba. _En esa lista no está Levi, porque él no era una cosa, a pesar de que albergaba ambos sentimientos hacia él, también había muchísimos más; por ello, no quería acabar con esa ebriedad sin alcohol-Pero, no importa-Concluyó, decidida, escuchando una risita ronca de parte del hombre, que no solo erizo la piel, sino que la desubico un poco, hasta que se sintió como sus dedos esquivaban su ropa, y ascendían por su vientre hasta sus firmes y redondeados senos, acariciándolos con particular suavidad, causándole un hormigueo que hacía que la ojiplata se mordiera los labios. Sin dejar de manosearla, porque no había otra palabra para **eso**, hundió los dientes en su cuello, lamiéndola sin recato alguno. Y ella tampoco tuvo reparos en aceptar que no podía mantener los suspiros atrapados para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a hundir las uñas en la espalda descubierta del hombre, pero a este no parecía molestarlo en lo más mínimo; por el contrario, parecía _disfrutarlo_.

_Bastardo Sadomasoquista._

Finalmente, el camisón que cubría la pálida figura de la muchacha tuvo sus cinco segundos de vuelo, y todo ruido que pudiese haber causado quedó ahogado por el gemido que escapo de sus labios entreabiertos; el frío de la noche, sumado al camino húmedo que el pelinegro había trazado de su cuello hasta uno de los sonrosados botones que coronaban su pecho, había terminado de hacer que los nervios de su piel estallaran. Pasó de estar sentada _sobre él, _a estar _debajo_ de él, en una posición que aprovechaba mejor el espacio de la cama. Si es que era posible, su rostro ardió en escarlata, logrando que desviara la mirada apenas unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos de golpe. Pero, no quería dejar de mirarlo; no quería desviar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos, de una tonalidad verdosa, oliva, para ser más precisos, brillantes, de vida, de excitación, expectantes; de los labios entrecerrados, del masculino cuello, el definido y musculoso pecho. No había vuelta atrás porque no planeaba retroceder un paso; eso era lo que **_ella_** quería, lo que **_él _**quería, lo que **_ambos_** querían. Y, por los momentos, **nada** más importaba. Dejó que sus manos se aferraran a su nuca, alzándose para besarlo, antes de que sus piernas las imitaran, rodeando las caderas ajenas.

Pero, por desgracia, de esa forma, ninguno de los podía deshacerse de la escasas prendas de ropa que todavía cubrían su cuerpo. Dejando las piernas de la muchacha más arriba, el mayor pudo libremente del pantalón, que encontró su nuevo descanso en el ya no tan inmaculado suelo. Ahora, lo único que restaba era la ropa interior. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la fémina, antes de liberarse, momentáneamente, del agarre koalaquezco de sus piernas, llevando una de sus manos hasta el vientre de la misma, comenzando a jalar sus bragas, dejando que se deslizaran por sus esbeltas piernas, notando el respingo que daba ante su inminente desnudez, incluso como mordía con saña su labio inferior, intentando abandonar toda timidez. ¿Realmente iban a…? ¿A…? No podía controlar ni su respiración ni su sonrojo al pensar en aquello. Podría haberle pedido que se detuviera, si **hubiera** querido. Se mordisqueo los labios, una vez que estuvieron libres, sintiendo los ajenos deslizarse de los suyos hasta su ombligo, y luego mucho, mucho más abajo. Más allá de su vientre, en su humedad intimidad. Araño inconscientemente las sábanas, al sentir como la nariz del soldado rozaba el punto más sensible de aquel lugar específico, sin tener claro si quería fundirse con la cama y desaparecer, o alzar las caderas, así que se quedó quieta, soltando y apretando a cada segundo las mantas, hasta que, con suma lentitud, dejo sus manos en la nuca del hombre, dejando ir todo ápice de timidez, gimiendo cada vez que se tentaba. Una corriente eléctrica le hizo arquear su espalda, antes de dejar caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, como desmayada, pero excitada. Cuando el hombre ascendió, volviendo a buscar sus labios, le respondió con ardor, sintiendo un curioso sabor en la lengua; era tenuemente ácido, por no decir que pegajoso y un tanto espeso; sin embargo no era, ni de lejos, desagradable.

Sin dejar de besarlo, llevó sus manos hasta la ropa interior masculina, imitando lo que su compañero había hecho hacía algunos minutos, pero si atreverse a mirar, ubicando la prenda por el tacto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Escucho un "tranquila" susurrado en su oído, y se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, temblaba. Se aferró a la espalda ajena, mientras este alzaba su cuerpo, sujetándolo desde la espalda baja, con increíble facilidad, ya que las piernas de la muchacha volvieron a rodearle con soltura. La pelinegra ahogó un grito cuando sintió al mayor "irrumpir" en su interior, lentamente. No era brutalmente doloroso, no, era una incomodidad dolorosa, o una dolorosa incomodidad. La delgada lámina de piel que representaba la "virginidad" humana femenina se rompió, y poco después de ello, el avance concluyó. El hombre se quedó quieto, y a pesar de la falta de movimiento, los jadeos se escuchaban claramente. Por su parte, la fémina no supo cuánto tiempo pasó para acostumbrarse a aquella extraña incomodidad, hasta moverse lentamente, rasgando la espalda del mayor, a pesar de sus uñas ya estaban húmedas de la sangre ajena, debido a los arañazos que le había dedicado hasta entonces. Gimió suavemente, mientras el soldado imitaba el calmado movimiento, sofocando su propia excitación, procurando restarle en todo posible lo desagradable al acto. No quería que sufriera, aunque le costaba un tercio del mundo prolongar aquel tortuoso vaivén.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la azabache le indicaba, corporalmente, que podía aumentar el ritmo. Ya para ese momento, el placer ahogaba el creciente ardor de la espalda del ojiverde, así como los resquicios de incomodidad de la muchacha. El sonido de los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos hacían eco en la habitación, así como el sonido de su húmeda piel frotarse. Vieron en cielo, el infierno, el universo, las galaxias y existencias que opacaban todo eso cada vez que sus cuerpos se rendían ante cada orgasmo, porque fue más de uno, más de dos, de tres, y probablemente cuatro. Y pudieron seguir, de no ser porque no hubo tiempo de mediar palabra, antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos sobre las mantas, quizá demasiado sucias para un obsesivo de la limpieza como Levi, pero el sueño lo venció; además, no era como si las manchas de sangre, el resultado de las repetidas culminaciones del placer de ambos, y el sudor, fueran una cosa tan horrible. Durmieron abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro, gritándole al mundo que, a partir de aquel momento, no dejarían que nada, ni siquiera los desgraciados titanes, los separaran.

A la mañana siguiente, con el sol filtrándose por la ventana entrecerrada, Mikasa no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. ¿Y si había sido un sueño? ¿Y si estaba sola? ¿Y si el, definitivamente, estaba muerto?...Su preocupación no duro más de 30 segundos, cuando sintió el cálido aliento del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; dejó que la pereza se apoderada de ella, por una vez en toda su vida, y volvió a dormirse, sonriendo, más feliz de lo que había sido nunca en su vida. Hasta ahora.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

A pesar de que el capítulo está súper del asco, me la he pasado fangirleando como una estúpida ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero, bueno, como he explicado, no solo entre en temporada de exámenes, sino que mi router si quemó. Literal, empezó a echar humo. Maldit* porquerí* repugnante e_é ¡Pero, aquí estoy, 8 años después! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré escribir el otro cap pronto! (Aunque creo que estos son los cap finales. Ya saben, tocaría epilogo, o algo~)

P.D: Quiero reviews, a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad [?]

¡Cuídense mucho, nos vemos pronto! (Y nos leemos) *Corazoncito* ¡Pilla lo de los horribles 30 segundos, mai laife! [?]

Lamento si los he asqueado demasiado, pero escribir lemon **no** es lo mío, así que, probablemente me quedo pal culo, y ser DEMASIADO específica tampoco es lo mío. Sin embargo, esta parejita me parece particularmente ardiente [?] Me gustaría que me hicieran saber, en los reviews, cuantos cubos de vómito llenaron leyendo mis…rarezas .-. ¡He hiperventilado como loca! ¡Me da una vergüenza terrible que lean **eso**! ¡Así que, como no me dejen reviews, los cuelgo, ingratos! [?]


End file.
